Easter Sundae
by MissMoony97
Summary: It's Easter, and the boys are up to no good! Sirius/Remus smut.


**A/N - Hello everyone:) who's ready for some more smutty goodness? This fan fiction is dedicated to the most loyal and brilliant reviewer I've had. **TechNomaNcer28 **this one is for you, I hope it lives up to your expectations! :)**

**Easter Sundae!**

It was unusually hot for April, the sun shone down onto the boys dorm room. Sirius who everyone suspected was actually a vampire, was hiding under his bed covers groaning and hissing at the extremely bright light. Remus was sat on his own bed, laughing quietly to himself as he opened his chocolate Easter egg.

"Sirius, come on.. It's Easter, my favourite celebration of the year, have a little spirit" Remus spoke joyfully as he pushed an un healthy amount of chocolate in his mouth, moaning as sucked on it.

Sirius sighed from under the covers and pulled them off him, sitting up looking groggy and annoyed. He walked over to Remus and plonked himself down next to him.

"We all know why it's your favourite though, don't we sugar teeth" Sirius moaned, watching as Remus shoved another mighty amount of chocolate in his mouth. "And anyway, it's too hot for chocolate, need something cooler" Sirius sighed, brushing his hand through his mane of black locks.

"Why don't chu go find ames an ger some icreem" Remus spoke behind a mouthful of melted, sticky chocolate.

"Ah mate, you know James and Pete are off limits today, both got dates haven't they" Sirius whined, standing up he walked over to his bed, picking up the wand that fell out of his pocket while he had a tantrum. He sat back down next to Remus, who was still eating chocolate like no tomorrow, and spoke some words.

"Accio, Ice cream sundae" Sirius spoke loudly, making sure he didn't mess up the spell, he didn't want to accidently Accio Hagrid's 'lice flea away' cream again, the amount of hair stuck to it..urgh.

Sirius smiled with delight as a glass holder came flying though his window, white vanilla ice cream piled on top of each other, covered in a red sauce and a cherry on top. A spoon came slowly behind it.

Remus looked up from eating his chocolate and raised an eyebrow, he had a plan waiting to spring into action, and this was the perfect time. He put down the chocolate and sat behind Sirius, who was now shoving his mouth with cold scoops of ice cream. He moved his hands up and down the other boys back, feeling the strong muscles quiver under his touch. He took the sundae from Sirius' hands and placed it on the bed side table.

Straddling the other boy and kissing him directly on the mouth, Remus almost melted at the cold lips that were now angrily smashing against his own. Sirius invaded Remus' mouth with his ice cold tongue, the taste of ice cream still on it. Remus moaned at the oddly enjoyable sensation and laid back down onto the bed. Sirius laying on top of the smaller boy.

"You had this planned didn't you, bad boy" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, making the smaller boy buck his hips up desperately. "You like the cold yeah, like my mouth being so unforgiving on your warm body" Sirius whispered into his ear, licking the rim of it.

Remus moaned again, struggling against Sirius' strong grip. "Please Siri, I've been bad.. punish me" Remus panted out, bucking his hips wildly as his erection grew stronger. Sirius smiled and took out his wand, motioning a spell to tie Remus to the bed and strip in completely naked.

"Why, what do we have here, someone is a little turned on today" Sirius laughed into Remus' ear, as his erection strained against his stomach, the tip red and leaking.

"I wonder if you need a little cool down" Sirius picked up the ice cream sundae, which had melted in the sun's glare. He tipped a little onto Remus' chest, and smiled as the boy wiggled and moaned against the cold. Sirius lent down, licking a trail from Remus' naval to his chest, slurping up the ice cream goodness from his lovers chest. Taking a pink nipple into his mouth, he sucked greedily on it, earning a moan from Remus.

"Does my baby like that, when I make him all wet" Sirius panted, now struggling to keep himself from fucking his lover.

Sirius got some more ice cream in his hand, and slowly poured it onto Remus' throbbing member, Remus moaned loudly and threw his head back against the bed, thrusting upwards desperately into Sirius' mouth. Sirius sucked on his lovers cock, the taste of ice cream in his mouth, he was slightly disappointed he couldn't taste his lovers cum. Swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, earning a strangled moan from the smaller boy.

"Please, Please, fuck me" Remus moaned out, his wrists red raw from struggling against the ropes that held him in place.

Sirius pulled out his own cock, pumping it a few times in his hand. He got some more ice cream and gently wetted himself, then slowly entering a finger into his lovers hole.

"Ah, yes, please siri, fuck me, fuck me now" Remus moaned, he didn't wait long for his wish, as Sirius buried himself deep into his boyfriend. His hips moved madly as he fucked his boyfriend, the tight hole squeezing around his wet and sticky cock made it feel so much better.

"Ah, I'm gonna cum Siri" Remus shouted out as his eyes rolled back into his head, Sirius took this as his queue to cum, he moaned and grabbed onto his boyfriend's thighs as he emptied himself inside of him.

Sirius pulled out and released the ropes that tied down Remus. Both boys laid back onto the bed and were breathing heavily.

"So, has this been a good Easter" Sirius finally spoke, rolling over to face his lover.

Remus smiled and laughed to himself, he looked into Sirius' eyes "Looks like I am not the only one with a sweet tooth" He giggled as Sirius whacked him with a pillow, both boys unaware that there standing in the doorway was Hagrid.

"ah blimey, sorry boys.. but have any of you seen my 'Lice Flea Away' cream?, I thought it might of been you again Sirius" Hagrid laughed.

The two boys looked at each other, both aware they were very naked and burst out into un controllable laugher.

It was a good Easter Sunday...

END.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, leave a review:)**


End file.
